


engraved

by icemakestars



Series: ✣ femslash fairies ✣ [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Minerva and her team take a job which leads them to an antiques store, where they find beautifully crafted furniture and an incredibly familiar face.
Relationships: Laki Olietta/Minerva Orland
Series: ✣ femslash fairies ✣ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264277
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020





	engraved

**Author's Note:**

> A reque$t for my friend namecea on tumblr <3

It was Yukino’s turn to choose a job. Sting and Minerva were often drawn to chaos and carnage, taking job requests which normally ended in battle. Rogue enjoyed the more mentally challenging jobs which forced him to strategise, and Yukino just liked to have fun. It could be a hit or miss with what Yukino chose, but that kept it exciting, at least.

“Are we almost there?” Sting groaned, stretching out his limbs.

Minerva rolled her eyes, “We’ve hardly been travelling for half a day.” She sneered. “I’m sure you can manage a little longer.”

This job was easy enough: a thief had broken in to an antique dealer and stolen his most expensive furniture. A magic user had managed to mark the criminals and now it was their job to retrieve the stolen goods. Minerva did not expect it take long, not when the town was as small as this. If things went well, Minerva hoped to be back in her own bed before daybreak tomorrow. 

“The shop should be just around this corner…” Yukino said with a smile. She held Frosch in her arms, and Lector floated just next to her head. 

“Finally.” 

Sting was so dramatic, and Minerva loved to tease him, but there was no time; Yukino was right, and as they rounded the corner a small building, seperate from the others in the row, came into view. It was slightly cracked, and the sign was loose, but there was a charm to it which still made it feel loved. Still, Minerva did not notice much about the interior, because every inch was covered in antiques and nik-naks, no doubt collected from years in the business. Her attention was drawn to the ornate furniture, hand-crafted spirals and dips which told a story that Minerva could almost feel. 

“Are you the wizards from Sabertooth?” 

A small man came into view, hairline receding and skin an unearthly green hue. He shook with every step, and Minerva tried not to stare. 

“That’s us sir!” Sting chirped, stepping forward to shake the man’s hand.

“My name is Jacobi, but I’m afraid I can’t be of much use,” He turned to face a passage-way which opened up to a large wooden door, “But my assistant should be able to help.” 

Jacobi waddled down the passage-way, and the members of Sabertooth exchanged a look. Usually the people who sent them a job request gave more information than what the old man had provided, and all Minerva could do was hope that the assistant really would be of more use to them. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I never thought that Jacobi-san was serious about contacting Saber-” 

The voice was painfully familiar, and Minerva could barely believe what she was seeing; neither could Laki, as the woman stumbled words dying out at the sight of the team of wizards. 

“Minerva?” Laki yelped, eyes wide, glasses falling onto the bridge of her nose. 

“It’s been a while, Laki.” 

Too long, if Minerva was honest. Her team had stilled, and everyone fell silent, waiting to see what would pass between the two women. Minerva was unable to speak, too overwhelmed with the mere sight of Laki after all those months. She looked more mature, hair styled into a short bob, old cape substituted with a pale blue tunic. Laki looked every bit as beautiful as Minerva remembered, and somehow that hurt the most. 

“I’ll speak to Jacobi-san.”

It was Yukino who broke the uncomfortable draught of conversation, scurrying down the hallway and exiting through the large wooden door and taking Frosch with her. 

“We’ll go and collect our things.” Rogue murmured, pushing Sting out the door as the blond protested, oblivious to the mood of the room. Lector followed obediently behind, glancing back to offer a concerned smile at Minerva before leaving with the dragon slayers. Minerva was grateful for Rogue then, more so than she had been before. There were no items to collect, and they all knew it. Rogue had wanted to give the women privacy, as had Yukino, and that made Minerva feel glad that she had opened up to her friends about her relationship with the ex Fairy Tail wizard. 

“You look well.” 

It was true, and yet Minerva felt stupid for saying it. So much had happened between them, Laki’s physical appearance seemed trivial in comparison. And yet it still made Minerva’s heart race. Her entire body was rigid, but Minerva could not explain why; they had not broken up as much as simply gone their separate ways. They kept missing each other, boats passing on the tide, until it was too late, and they had ended up alone. 

“You look beautiful, like a summer sunrise.” 

People thought that Lake was complicated when she spoke, but the truth was that her meanings were often very simple. Lake said exactly what her heart wanted her to with no hesitation or hint of embarrassment. It had always been something which Minerva had admired. But that did not make it any easier, not when the woman she had so earnestly loved was standing in front of her, offering compliments which Minerva was unconvinced that she deserved.

She cleared her throat, “I heard about Fairy Tail. I’m so sorry.” 

Something flashed across Laki’s face then, an emotion so deep and crippling that Minerva could only recognise it as grief. She wondered what it would be like to love a guild that much, to form bonds so strong that your heart would break without them. But then Minerva remembered her team, and even if she did not fully understand the sentiment yet, Minerva thought that she was close, and it was all thanks to Laki. 

“Thank you.” 

So many words and emotions hung between them, thickening the air until every breath felt like a battle which Minerva was sure to lose. She struggled through pain, and desire, and a multitude of other feelings before finally settling on anger. It was what she knew best, after all. 

“Why didn’t you contact me?” Minerva’s words were low; dangerous. Laki winced at the malice of them. 

“You had your own life, Minerva. I didn’t want to be the weight that broke the camel’s back.” 

Minerva struggled with expressing how she felt, and Laki had always accepted that. That was before everything of course, and the tigress felt it again in that moment, the prickling of her skin, the pulling sensation which told her to flee from what would ultimately cause her more heartache. But being loved also meant being known; being vulnerable. That was not a feeling that Minerva enjoyed, but one she had come to accept. She took a deep, shaky breath. 

“You were never a burden to me, Laki.” Minerva let her eyes close, throat constricting around her next words, which fell from her lips as a mere whisper. “I loved you.” 

When Laki didn’t respond, Minerva felt a dampness settle across her eyelids, but she fought it off. There was vulnerability, and then there was weakness. Minerva was not weak. 

“You can do better than me, Minerva. You always could.” 

Laki’s gaze was focused on the floor, her arms folded across her chest as though the mere action alone could keep her heart in place; could prevent it from shattering entirely. In that moment, Minerva could feel no remorse. She had been hurting too, every second spent away from Laki was a torment which she could hardly endure. And now Minerva would have to start again, from the beginning, with the memory of Laki’s hair and eyes and posture fresh in her mind. 

“You don’t get to decide that!” Minerva hissed, taking a step towards the other woman. “You don’t get to tell me what’s good or bad or any other shit, Laki.” 

When she reached Laki, the purple-haired woman looked up, eyes wide and wet, brows pulled tightly together. Minerva cupped Laki’s cheeks, holding her gaze in place.

“You were more than enough for me, Laki. You were my everything.” 

Laki’s eyes fluttered closed as her head leaned into the touch. Her hand wrapped around Minerva’s wrist, warm and inviting and everything that Minerva had missed about the other woman. 

“You were the stars in the constellation of my love.” 

Although Laki’s words were poetic, and beautiful, Minerva felt the tragedy in them first. Each syllable was a stab to the gut, and Minerva regretted touching her, regretted coming here at all. She pulled her hand away, forcing herself to ignore the shocked, pained look in Laki’s eyes. 

“I can’t do this again, Laki.” Minerva’s jaw set stubbornly. “I’m sorry.” 

Laki meant too much to Minerva to lose again. Even in these short moments, the tigress had felt her heart tremor with the hope that maybe they could start again. If it was a pointless ambition then Minerva would be crippled with the loss of her love once more. It would be easier if she went back to Sabertooth and let her team mates finish the job. 

“I never wanted us to be over, Minnie.” 

The use of her nickname threw Minerva off, and her lips parted, guard wavering just enough for Laki to truly observe how she felt. Whatever she found behind the walls in Minerva’s eyes had to be enough, because her lips were on Minerva in seconds, a short and chaste kiss, not one of a love lost but a promise of a fresh beginning. 

“You have a job here, restoring furniture I assume.” Minerva gestured to the ornate pieces of woodwork around them. That had been how they had met initially, with Laki creating a custom bed frame for Minerva, so it made sense to the tigress that Laki’s talent would also make her money. What she was not expecting, however, was the small voice which cracked from across the room. 

“Not anymore.” Jacobi waddled into view, Yukino dragging her heels behind him, cheeks flushed. “I’m letting you go, Laki-chan.”

The purple-haired woman jumped in surprise, almost stumbling into Minerva in her haste to turn around. The other woman caught her just in time, and Minerva felt her body warm in all the places where their skin touched, the familiarity giving way to something exotic and new. 

“Why are you firing me, Jacobi-san?” Laki seemed genuinely hurt by her boss, even if she did relax into Minerva’s hold. 

“Because you would be happier elsewhere.” 

Laki shook her head adamantly, “I have nowhere else to go. My guild is gone.” 

That wounded Minerva more than she would admit. The smallest, most infantile part of her mind wanted Laki to choose her, to choose  _ them _ , but it would be selfish of her to ask. Minerva never could, would never place such a burden on the woman she loved. 

“You have a place at Sabertooth, if you want it.” 

Sting did not hold the same reservations as the tigress, that much was clear. Minerva didn’t know if being friends with the guild master was a blessing or a curse, but she knew that Sting was trying to make her happy, and that was enough for her. She gave him a small smile, and he grinned in return. 

“Sting-sama… are you sure?” Laki hesitated, but the blond man was nodding before the words had fully left her mouth. 

“Any member of Fairy Tail is our friend. And we protect our friends.” 

Their guild had come so far in such a short space of time, and even if Minerva was unsure whether that change was down to Natsu and the other members of Fairy Tail, or the result of Sting’s fresh and positive outlook on life, she was still appreciative of it. Sabertooth was growing to be something that Minerva had never had, a place to call home. She felt that when she looked at Laki, too.

The other woman was staring at Minerva, silently asking her if this was okay, but there were no words to describe the sensations which were tingling across Minerva’s flesh. Although Laki enjoyed playing with words, Minerva was a woman of action, so she did all that she could in the moment; she kissed Laki again, deeper than before, unashamed and unafraid to be offering such a display in public. Sting whooped and cheered, Yukino cleared her throat timidly, and Lector made a childish noise of disgust. When their lips parted, Laki’s hand clung to Minerva’s, and their eyes did not break contact. 

Something new was beginning, built on old foundations but grander than before. Minerva felt it in her blood, in her bones, in her heart every time Laki’s skin brushed hers. Being together everyday was more than she had ever dared to wish for, and that was what Sting had promised them both. There were tears streaking down Laki’s face, fogging up her glasses, and Minerva kissed them away, holding Laki close and vowing to never let her go again. 

*  * *

“Thanks for helping us with that job, Laki.” Sting threw his arm around her, and Laki jolted in shock. “It’s good to be home.” 

“I’ve never been a member of another guild before.” She muttered, a blush just under the surface of her skin, and instinctively her hand reached around to touch her lower back, where Minerva knew the Fairy Tail guild mark resided. 

Minerva rested her hand on Laki’s arm, rubbing her thumb in small, soothing circles. “Joining Sabertooth doesn’t mean forgetting Fairy Tail.” 

“Of course not.” Laki nodded with a smile. “This is like a new day breaking after an eternal midnight.”

Before anyone could reply, Yukino hurried over and offered Laki a small square object. It held the insignia of the Sabertooth guild, a magical item used to mark new members. Shy, Yukino handed it to Laki. 

“If you would like to make it official, Laki-sama.” 

“But if you don’t, we understand. You can always find work here.” Rogue said quietly, and Laki removed her glasses, wiping at her watery eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Thank you, you’re all so kind.” She hiccoughed, pausing for a moment before nodding her head in determination. “But I would like to be a member of Sabertooth.” 

Laki opened her shirt and pulled at the hem, revealing a white Fairy Tail mark on the left side of her lower back. They would not ask her to remove it; Fairy Tail was a family, and those bonds should never be forgotten. Instead, Minerva took the magic stamp from Sting and placed it parallel to the Fairy Tail mark, printing Laki’s skin with a Sabertooth crest in jet black. It looked beautiful on Laki’s pale skin, and Minerva trailed her fingers over it tentatively, mesmerised and overwhelmed with how surreal the situation was. Laki would be in the guild every day from now on. They would be together again. 

“Welcome to the guild!” Sting grinned, bringing Laki in for a hug, and Minerva laughed when the other girl squeaked, adjusting her clothes and placing her glasses back on her face. 

For all their similarities, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were very different guilds. Still, Minerva hoped that Laki could be happy here, would do almost anything to ensure that that happened. This was their opportunity to start anew, to be truly happy, and Minerva would not do anything to mess that up. Not again. Not when she had already lost Laki once. 

The purple-haired woman took Minerva’s hand and squeezed gently. The tigress pressed her lips to the side of Laki’s head, and the conversation turned to what their next job would be. Laki was going to choose, and that truly made it feel as though she was a member of Sabertooth. Minerva did not know what her future held, but as long as Laki was in it then Minerva knew that she would be happy. 


End file.
